


Hugs and Drugs... and more.

by sighmonk



Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: And more sex, Connor Murphy (Dear Evan Hansen) Has BPD, Connor buys from him, Friends With Benefits, Fuckbuddies, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Jared is a Drug Dealer, M/M, Marijuana, Oral Sex, Recreational Drug Use, Shameless Smut, Tags Are Hard, Trans Jared, Trans Male Character, jared has adhd
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-30
Updated: 2018-04-30
Packaged: 2019-04-29 23:17:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14483382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sighmonk/pseuds/sighmonk
Summary: Jared has been dealing to Connor since they were both freshmen. Somewhere around sophomore year, it became a little bit more than just dealing drugs, and neither of them have any complaint with it.Just one of their typical interactions.





	Hugs and Drugs... and more.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! This fic was actually inspired by a fic suggestion that I saw on softmushie's tumblr that said: "Jared is a drug dealer and he taunts Connor with drugs and they always end up fucking". So I did my best to make it a reality because it seemed fun to do. Please enjoy!

Somewhere in the back of his mind, Connor knew that getting more weed wasn't a good idea at this point in time: especially since Larry had found his pipe the night before. But good ideas weren't really Connor's thing to begin with, and besides, he ran out of weed a few days ago. And according to his dealer's snapchat, his supply had just been renewed. And his dealer usually had a few pipes. Which was why Connor was now waiting by the computer room by the front of the school, foot tapping impatiently.

It wasn't long before he caught sight of the two: the shorter man with an annoying squeal of a voice and his nervous best friend who had had his cast off for a while now.

"Hansen, Klienman," he called out, pushing himself off the wall and running up to meet them. The duo turned around, Evan waving quickly while Jared raised his eyebrows in suspicion.

"Hey, Connor," Jared said, sounding amused. "A bit early to be meeting us, huh? The bell hasn't rung for lunch yet."

The tallest of them shrugged, a hint of annoyance toying with his nerves. "Yeah, well, I don't eat lunch anyways. You know that."

"That's not good!" Evan chirped from Jared's side. "Y-you should eat, uh, something."

Once again, Connor shrugged. "Oh well. I'm not gonna eat if I'm not hungry," he muttered, trying his best to soften his voice when talking to Evan. He knew the boy was an anxious ball of worry, and he did his best to make sure he didn't exacerbate it like he had earlier this year, back when everything really went to shit. He shuddered, thinking of those days, but quickly pushed it aside, turning back to look at the shorter of the two before him. "Anyways, Jared, do you think you could give me another sample of that cream from Lush? I think you said you had some left."

Jared smirked suddenly, a small chuckle escaping his lips. It irritated Connor - Jared should have known that was what he was going to ask for, after all. "Sure thing, man. You could have just texted me, though."

"It's dead," Connor replied, lifting the phone from his pocket to prove it.

Raising his hands in a careless shrug, Jared turned and began to walk off. "Whatever dude. Come over at five and I'll give you some."

Connor rolled his eyes and looked over to Evan, who was looking back and forth between his two friends.  _He's too innocent_ , he thought to himself as Evan wrung his hands together, muttering a quick "Goodbye!" to him and running off towards Jared. Perhaps, if Evan hadn't been as innocent as he was, Connor could have straight-up asked Jared for weed, but both of them had agreed to use code-language around the anxious man.

Especially since things went further than just weed.

But Connor found himself heating up at the thought, and he stopped to pinch the bridge of his nose as the thoughts came to mind.  _God, this is gonna be a long fucking day._

 

 

* * *

 

 

It was 5:07 pm when Connor finally knocked on Jared's door. He was in a much worse mood than he had been earlier, and of course, that was the first thing the short drug dealer had to comment on upon opening the door.

"Oof, that's your angry face, Con," Jared teased, opening the door to let his friend in. Connor shouldered his way in past Jared, and after closing the door, Jared shot him a questioning glance. "Hey man, I know I tease but, are you actually okay?"

Connor shook his head, sighing deeply. "Not really," he hissed. "I ran by my house to get my charger and Larry flipped my shit for not going home last night."

Jared gave him a sympathetic glance. "I told you to go home, dumbass," he said, voice harsh as usual as he shut the door. He gave a light slap to Connor's shoulder before continuing. "You can't keep sleeping in your car every time they piss you off. Come over to mine or Evan's - preferably mine, if you catch my drift."

An amused snort escaped Connor. "My jeep is very comfortable - I don't think I need your ratty bed," he teased, crossing his arms and peering down at the shorter man.

"Then why are you here, Con?" Jared mused, putting his hands on his hips.

"Weed." 

"That's all?"

"That's all," Connor confirmed, his monotonous face showing hints of interest.

Shrugging carelessly, Jared turned, beginning to walk back towards his room. "Well, if that's all, count me as disappointed," he pouted. "Anyways, come on. The shit's in my room."

It took almost all of Connor's willpower to bite back a snide comment, but he found a way to contain himself, stuffing his hands into his jacket pockets and following after the man. Of course, he knew it wasn't just the weed he was here for, and he was certain that Jared knew this as well. Why they always teased like this, Connor didn't really know. But he soon found himself in Jared's room, and the smell of weed was almost enough to give him a second-hand high.

"Holy fuck dude," Connor laughed, a genuine smile gracing his lips. "How the fuck do your parents not smell this?"

The moment the words left his mouth, Connor knew he shouldn't have said that. It was well-known that Jared's parents were often gone, doing god-knows-what, drinking themselves to death whenever they were home. Neither of them had the best family lives, and they both knew this: especially with the amount of times they'd laid in Jared's bed, talking shit about their families and getting to know each other better.

Jared ignored the comment, letting out a sour snort instead. He turned to his dresser, pulling out the top drawer, and ushering Connor over. "What kind, how much, blah blah," he said, waving his hand at the content. "You know the drill."

"Five grams of Sativa," Connor replied, not even having to look in the drawer to answer what strain he wanted. Sativa had become his favourite by the time he was sixteen, as it had all the anti-depressant properties that his actual anti-depressants couldn't give him. Of course, he was on a cocktail of anti-depressants and mood stabilizers to begin with, but he found weed actually made his pills function better, and not to mention that Sativa also numbed a lot of his physical pain. Looking into the drawer, he saw a couple of pipes, and pointed to the green one at the far end with a small hole in the base of the bowl. "And I'll take that pipe."

Nodding, Jared went to work, measuring out five grams of the devil's lettuce and placing it in a sandwich bag, then taking the pipe and placing both on the top of the dresser. "Alright. With your friend discount, the total is $50."

Connor let out a sigh, but pulled a fifty out of his pocket anyway (which he totally hadn't stolen from Larry), jerking his hand forward and letting the bill fall into the smaller man's hand. "You're fucking robbing me, dude."

"I got a business to run, Con," Jared mused, sliding the fifty into his wallet before tossing it onto his bed stand, a smirk on his face. "Medical bills don't pay for themselves. Now -"

Before Connor could react, Jared had him pinned against the door, which closed with a loud  _thud_  as the two fell against it. Letting out a chuckle, Jared reached upwards, gripping the zipper of Connor's jacket and beginning to slide the metal piece downwards. When Connor didn't stop him, Jared smirked, then pulled the zipper all the way down, slipping his hand underneath the black fabric before it fell from his shoulders and onto the ground. 

Normally, Connor hated his arms being seen, as the scars that marred him were absolutely horrendous. But Jared has seen his arms more times than he could count, and at this point, the long-haired man didn't have any problems with his drug-dealer seeing him shirtless. After all, they were both fucked up, and they both had their secrets.

"Are you really here for just the weed?" Jared teased, snaking his hands up and down Connor's bare arms.

A shiver ran down Connor's spine as Jared pulled one of his wrists up to his mouth, kissing the newly formed wounds with soft lips. He almost pulled away, as he found himself embarrassed at the gesture, but as he met Jared's eyes, he felt himself soften.

"Of course not," Connor nearly whispered.

Using his free hand, he pulled the shorter man up to him, though he had to bend down a bit in order for their lips to meet. And when they did, it was anything but soft: no, it was desperate, with teeth clashing a bit before they found themselves in a rhythm, hard, wet lips pressing on each other before Jared pulled back, Connor's bottom lip between his teeth. Connor let out a chuckle before he lurched forward to capture his lips again, his hands trailing forward to slide the red short-sleeved button-down from off of his shoulders, tossing it onto the ground carelessly.

"Oh fuck," Jared breathed as he broke the kiss. He took a deep, ragged breath.

Connor chuckled. "Sorry. Didn't mean to choke you."

"Pfft, don't act like you're not a slut for choking me," he teased. "But, uh..."

"To the bed?" Connor asked.

Jared nodded, raising his eyebrows in amusement. He slid his hands into Connor's, intertwining their fingers and squeezing reassuringly, before leading the taller man back over to the bed. He let himself be picked up by Connor and tossed onto his grey and black checkered sheets, laughing stupidly as he sat himself back up.

"Do I weigh anything to you?" he laughed, a goofy smile on his lips.

Connor stuck his tongue out as he peered down at the man, lying down on top of him and purposefully rubbing his groin across Jared's as he leaned forward to press a kiss beneath his ear. "I'm not that strong, stupid, so yeah," he whispered.

Jared’s breathing hitched at the heat spreading through his body, and without thinking, he reached up to thread his fingers through Connor’s hair, tugging slightly at the dark tresses as the man gave a snark nip at his collarbone. Connor smirked, sucking at the already sore skin before going back up to kiss Jared again. Slipping his tongue across Jared’s lips, he gained entrance almost immediately, and he couldn’t help but feel intruiged at how compliant the endlessly stubborn Jared Kleinman could really be.

Pressing downwards, Jared let out a gasp into the kiss, pulling harder on Connor’s hair in response. The taller of the two let out a low moan, letting a hand trail downwards as he leaned on his elbow. Gripping the bottom of Jared’s shirt, Connor broke the kiss for a moment, looking into Jared’s eyes, asking silently for permission.

Jared nodded slowly, pushing himself upwards to let Connor pull the graphic tee off of him, leaving him in only his black binder, which covered most of his torso, save for the little patch of skin that showed itself right above his jeans. The flush on his face grew more intense; no matter how many times Connor had seen him in his binder, it was still embarrassing. He held his breath, his muscles going rigid as he looked down at himself.

"Hey," Connor said, noticing his apprehension. "You okay, Kleinman?"

Jared gave a small smirk. "Of course, dumbass," he replied, though his voice wavered on the last word.

Connor hummed silently, shooting him a questioning glance. Leaning forward, he placed a kiss to the smaller man’s forehead, running his hands across his shoulders and giving a reassuring squeeze. "Your binder… you want it off?"

"I should take it off, but I don’t want to be shirtless," Jared admitted, looking away from Connor.

"Bad day, then?"

"Yeah."

"It’s all good. Here." Reaching onto the floor, Connor picked up the grey tee he had discarded a moment ago, handing it to Jared as he sat back up. "Is it baggy enough?"

Jared nodded. "Yeah, it should be," he said, shifting himself onto his knees before pulling the bottom part of his binder over his chest, reaching behind him to pull it off entirely. He took a deep breath as it fell onto the floor, letting his lungs breathe for the first time in a few days (though he wouldn’t admit it to Connor). He quickly slid the shirt back onto himself, pulling at his chest to make sure he looked flat enough. Sure, there was a little bit that could be seen, but he wasn’t too bothered - bless testosterone.

"Hey, Connor, no touching the chest area, okay?" he said, forcing himself to sound casual.

Connor nodded. "I wasn’t planning on it," he said, pressing a kiss to his forehead. "Now, where were we?"

A chuckle escaped Jared’s lips as he pulled the taller man back into another kiss, letting himself fall back onto the pillows as Connor pushed into him. Connor’s kisses grew faster, shallower between their lips until he began trailing kisses along Jared’s jawline, nipping at his ear the same time a hand began toying with his button, running fingers along the waistband of his boxers. At the sensation, Jared sucked in desperately through his teeth, causing Connor to chuckle.

Continuing to toy with his waistband, Connor slowly began to pull down both his pants and his boxers, letting his fingers run through the curly hairs that rested above Jared’s crotch. Again, Jared’s breathing hitched, and he brought his own hands down, pushing both articles of clothing down his thighs in annoyance.

"Stop teasing me, Connor," he snapped, lulling his head back onto the pillow.

Connor blinked, looking down at the man before him. "Aren’t you being a little impatient?"

"Eat a dick," Jared teased.

"Yeah, that’s what I’m planning on," Connor deadpanned, though he couldn’t keep his face straight, and soon burst out into a quiet giggle at his own joke.

"Oh my fucking _god_ ," Jared nearly shouted, pushing up his glasses and covering his face with his hands. He too was laughing, and it soon divulged into full-fledged snorting that only made himself laugh harder. "Connor Murphy makes jokes. Who fucking knew?"

"I feel like I should be offended by that," Connor said, an amused smirk on his face.

Taking advantage of Jared’s distracted nature, he reached down to the smaller man’s exposed crotch, cupping the area and giving a light squeeze. Jared’s laughing stopped almost immediately, instead being replaced with something between a whine and a moan: a high-pitched squeal turning into one of the most guttural moans Connor had ever heard from the man. True to his nature, he never was the quiet type, and heavy breaths flooded from his mouth as Connor began to rub two fingers around his dick, gripping onto the bedsheets in desperation.

"Connor…" he whined, spreading his legs ever-so-slightly. "Please…"

“Please what?” Connor asked, giving a particularly hard pinch to the sensitive length.

Jared let out a gasp, rolling his hips into the touch instead of away from it. "Please – ah! – just go down on me already, asshole."

Connor let out an exasperated sigh, letting himself glance up at the man before him. His head was rolled back, a thick flush reaching down to his neck, and his hands were gripping the sheets in something akin to desperation, as if the bedsheets were the only thing keeping him from falling. His chest was pushed upwards, legs spread more than enough for Connor to fit himself comfortably between, and if he were being honest with himself, he wanted nothing more than to tease the obnoxious boy even more, to have him cry out in those hoarse gasps and hurl insults at Connor that he knew were nothing more than poorly disguised begs, but he could hardly contain himself anyways.

Shifting down the bed, he pulled Jared’s jeans and boxers off the rest of the way, tossing them onto the floor where his binder already laid discarded. Running his hands along the outside of she shorter boy’s legs, he began kissing up the inside of his thighs, lying himself on his stomach to have better access. Kissing upward, he let his lips hover over Jared’s groin before he jumped to the other thigh, where he dug his teeth into the sensitive skin.

Jared let out a gasp, flinching at the sensation. Connor kept his hands firm around the outside of his legs, however, and kept the man down, biting once again before he turned his attention to Jared’s dick, letting his breath hit the sensitive area and letting his lips rub against it.

"Oh, _fuck - "_   Jared hissed, bucking his hips upward at the touch.

Connor smiled at his reaction, small but genuine, as he took the small member into his mouth, taking great satisfaction as he heard Jared’s breathing hitch. Jared had become much more sensitive since starting T almost a year ago, and it was something that Connor certainly wasn’t complaining about. He could finally put his mouth to use for something, though the same could be said of Jared when their roles were reversed (which was actually pretty common, but whatever). Digging his nails into the side of Jared’s thigh, het let one of his fingers move up beneath his chin, stroking along Jared’s folds and sliding along the wetness that had already begun to drip between his legs.

"Holy fuck," Connor breathed, taking his mouth from Jared for just a moment. "You’re so fucking wet already."

Jared pushed himself up onto his elbows, looking down at the scene before him. Connor was looking up to him with those bright blue eyes, a pink tint spread across his cheeks. The smaller of the two couldn’t help but laugh. "No shit," he said, reaching down to tuck a strand of hair behind Connor’s ear. "You’re good with your mouth."

"And you’re good at talking shit," Connor laughed, running his tongue along Jared’s dick again.

Jared jolted upwards, a strangled moan getting caught in his throat. "You know you’d get bored without me," he purred. "That’s why you keep coming back, baby."

Connor let out a snort. "I will admit you make fucking a lot more interesting." With that, he inserted a finger into Jared’s opening, twisting it upwards until he heard a string of curses from Jared, signaling that he found the right spot. "You think I could make you cum using just one finger?"

"Yes, I do," Jared breathed. His eyes were screwed shut, and he laid himself back onto the pillow with a _thud_. "I don’t want you to, though."

"No?" Connor mused, curling his finger back again. The way Jared twitched was a beauty to behold, and he felt the heat in his body rush downwards, where he was already half-hard. He ignored it, however, and focused on the man before him. "What do you want me to do, then?"

Clicking his tongue in impatience, Jared cast a glance down at his friend. "I want you to stop talking and make me feel good," he deadpanned, though the blush of his face betrayed him.

Connor nodded slightly. While Jared was the kind of person to say what he wanted when he wanted, he was a lot more insecure than most people thought he was, especially when it came to fucking. Sliding his finger from inside the other man, the taller of the two readjusted himself, his head leaning downwards once again. Taking Jared into his mouth again, he let his tongue slide downwards, across the wet folds and back up again, which earned him another deep moan from his lover.

Slowly, he moved himself up to just Jared’s length again, taking all of him into his mouth with ease. Taking his time to suck on the small area had Jared arching his back at the touch, which made Connor’s heart race faster. He let his fingers slide up the slickness of his entrance again, wasting no time before he slid two fingers into the panting man, twisting and curling his fingers as he sucked faster.

"Oh fuck, Connor," Jared panted, reaching down to intertwine his fingers with those of Connor’s free hand. He gave a squeeze, only for Connor to quicken his pace again. "Oh, ah – ah! _Fuck_ , Con, ah - !"

Feeling Jared tighten around him, Connor slowed himself, taking hiss mouth off of Jared and letting him ride out his orgasm on just his fingers. Once he relaxed, he removed himself completely, sauntering up the bed to press a sloppy kiss to Jared’s lips. It tasted salty, but Jared kissed back – he was a pretty salty guy anyways.

"Feel good?" Connor asked, breaking the kiss for a moment.

Jared nodded. "You could’ve done better, but I ain’t gonna complain." His words were light and playful, and they both let out a hoarse laugh at the comment. “You better not be done yet, emo boy.”

As if to answer his question, Connor ripped off his plain black shirt, tossing it onto the ground. He was skinny – to the point where it was probably unhealthy - and scars littered his pale form, but to Jared, the sight was still beautiful, something rare, almost. Not a lot of people had the pleasure of seeing Connor this way, and though it had taken them a while to get to the point where they were both comfortable like this, Jared was glad to say they were.

"I'll take that as a no," Jared mused, sitting up onto his knees so that he was face-to-face with the other man. He found himself flinching slightly as he caught sight of his thighs, but he forced himself to ignore it, to ignore the dysphoria nagging at the back of his head, and focus on the situation in front of him. He leaned forward, pressing his lips hungrily into Connor's, letting his hands run down the Murphy's chest, stopping to tweak at his nipples.

Connor could hardly contain his laugh, and he broke the kiss with soft giggles as he felt his chest being toyed with. "I've told you before, that tickles," he said, his words laced with annoyance. Of course, he wasn't actually annoyed, but his words seemed to have a permanent anger in them.

"Yeah, well, I think it's cute when you laugh," Jared said, teasing gently. 

"And I think you're an asshole," Connor joked.

"Oof, right back at ya."

With that, Jared slipped his hand down to Connor's jeans, squeezing at the growing bulge through his pants. Connor's breathing hitched almost immediately, and Jared brought him back into a kiss, nibbling gently at his bottom lip as he palmed him through the black fabric. Slowly, he unzipped his jeans, and with a little bit of maneuvering, he was able to pull Connor's dick free, wrapping his hand around the length gently. He was only half-hard, but it didn't bother Jared in the slightest.

"Need some help?" he asked, stroking his hand up his cock and rubbing his thumb across the tip.

Connor shut his eyes tight, his fingernails digging into the soft skin on Jared's arms. "Yeah," he replied, his breathing ragged. "Just a bit. Then I can pay you back for charging me $50."

"Kinky," Jared quipped, and they both looked up to see the other smirking.

Taking it as his cue, Jared began to stroke faster, letting his smaller hands run up and down the man's dick, twisting gently as he pulled the taller of the two back into a kiss. If Jared was honest with himself, he was kind of jealous how Connor actually had a  _dick_ \- the kind that actually matched who he was. He was jealous of Connor's entire body, from the height to the lean muscles of his skinny form to the way he was just so  _male_. 

 _The scars I ain't too jealous of_ , he thought to himself, letting out a groan as Connor bit down on his lip. In return, Jared began kissing down the side of his neck, latching onto the sensitive pale skin and beginning to suck dark bruises into the pristine area.

 _Haha, I'm like a leech_ , Jared mused silently.  _Wait, am I really getting distracted while I have sex? Damn, ADHD doesn't play aro-_

Before he could finish the thought, he was pushed forcefully onto the bed, Connor gripping at his wrists and pinning them above his head. Jared blinked, looking up to meet the pale blue eyes of the man on top of him. He was sweating profusely, taking sharp gasps as if to catch his breath, and his hair lung in his face, creating a kind of curtain between the two.

"Sorry," Connor breathed. "Didn't want to cum yet... and you were distracted again."

"Oh fuck, had you been talking to me?" Jared asked, a half-smirk gracing his face.

Nodding slowly, Connor sat up, taking a hair-tie from his wrist and tying his hair back into a bun. "Yeah. It's fine though." He leaned back down, resting on his shoulders as he ghosted his lips around Jared's ear, giving a little nibble in the process. "You still up for another round? I'm pretty hard right now," he whispered.

"Pretty hard to deal with," Jared teased, tucking a loose strand of hair behind the man's ear.

"Jeez, thanks, Larry," Connor said, his voice suddenly growing bitter.

Jared cringed internally, reaching up to cup Connor's face between his hands. "Hey, your dad's a cunt," Jared said, his voice equally hard. A smirk grew on his face, and his eyebrows raised in amusement. "Forget about him and fuck me."

Connor's face softened for a moment, before he pushed Jared roughly down onto the bed, smile on his face. "Yes sir, Mr. Kleinman."

 

* * *

 

 

"Hey, Jared?" Connor asked, looking down at the man he had wrapped in his arms.

Jared let out a hum, not really wanting to move at the moment. His body was sore - it had been a while since they'd last fucked - but it was a soreness he welcomed, and gave Connor's thin fram a quick squeeze. "What's up?"

Connor let out a sigh. "Is, uh... can I stay the night?"

Without really thinking, Jared pushed himself up, rolling over to grab his phone from off the floor. He let out a disgusted groan as he pushed a used condom off of it, then returned to the bed, checking the time. 6:41 pm. Not that it really mattered. "You do know it's only Wednesday, right? We have school tomorrow."

The taller of the two nodded, sitting up on his own. He was playing with the betsheets, and Jared was about to make an off-handed comment about how that was one of Evan's habits, but then he remembered the newer scars on his wrists. Seeing Jared eyeing them, Connor let out a sigh, though he made no attempt to cover them. "Yeah. I know," he said, voice as monotone as always. "But things went to shit at home last night, remember? And it's not like I haven't stayed over before..."

Jared placed a hand on his shoulder, rubbing reassuring circles into the pale skin. "It's fine with me, Con," he said gently, no trace of teasing in his voice. "Let me just make sure the folks aren't gonna be comin' home."

It only took him a second to check the tracker, which he didn't do often, and he let out an irritated snort when he saw that they were in Colorado. That was the furthest they'd been in a while, and perhaps if Jared was more attached to his family, he would have wanted to go with them. But, alas, they hadn't exactly cared about parenting him since he was ten. They stopped in every now and then to make sure he was still alive, still eating, to pay for his medical bills if they could, and were off again, doing god-knows-what.

"They won't be in Dallas again any time soon," Jared sighed, tossing his phone onto the bed. "You're free to stay the night. I can't promise I won't kick the shit out of you in my sleep, though."

Connor shot him a look of concern but shrugged it off - they'd have plenty of time to talk tonight if they really felt like it, and if their session beforehand was any indicator, they both were pissed and had a lot to talk about. "Thanks, Kleinman," he muttered, ruffling she shorter man's hair. 

"Hey, I ain't a kid, stop that shit," Jared growled, though there was a smile on his face.

**Author's Note:**

> So, I haven't written smut in a while because I am an innocent child of Jesus but here I am, writing smut and making meme references in my story. Remember: my headcanons are my headcanons, and if you don't agree with them, take it in stride and move on. We all have a right to read what we want and to write what we want.
> 
> Aside from that, I hope you all enjoyed! Please feel free to message me any fic suggestions either here or on my tumblr (@theatrescum). Feedback is always welcome, and yeah... see y'all around!


End file.
